Possibility
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Larry James Covey loves Peter Kavinsky. It's a secret but maybe... the possibilities that Peter notices are small. But at least they exist.


**Hi, it's my first fanfiction on this fandom. If my English is not great, it's because I usually write in French. I'm sorry in advance**

**AU with genderswap on the person of Lara Jean Covey who becomes Larry James Covessy to stay close to the first names on the original version.**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. Everthing belongs to the writer, i'm just borrowing the Lara Jean's univers. I'm gettting out of the movie, too. **

**PlumesdeSorbier **

**Possibility **

Noon, the time everyone gets together to eat before school resumes. A big gathering of loud and talkatives students in a small place. That was what Larry James Covey had in mind. The young student didn't like to bathe in crowds and spent more of this time alone than with tons of friends like his others classmates. His best friend Josh and his friend Chris were the ones Larry spent his lunch hours with. They were precisely the furthest away from the popular tables from which occasional howls or laughter occurred.

Larry that we called James more was a rather reserved and introverted person when his best friend was quite the opposte. Josh was his big sister Margot's boyfriend ans both had known each other for years. Larry was also a pretty secretive person about a lot of things and especially about the feelings he could feel and for whom he could feel them.

Because what Larry kept for himself were letters, letters that he himself hat written but never mailed. In reality, the young student hat written them each time to forget the feelings he had for the person who was in quotation marks. Because every recepient was boys that Larry had fallen in love with. It was secret, it was the fact that he loved boys that Larry preferred to keep buried inside him.

The young man had a father who worked a lot in hospital with whom he kept a very good one and he did not want to lose the latter. Her mother had passed away years ago or Lorry would have wanted to talk to her first. His older sister was a ver busy person and Larry wasn't sure if its was a good idea to talk to her about his homosexuality. She might think he might have feelings for Josh.

Although this was the case in the past when Larry began to understand who he really was, it was a complete part of the past since the heart of the young Korean-American was already taken by someone else. Then there was her little sister Kitty but the main problem with her was that she couldn't keep anything to herself so talking about something so important was risky and then, Kitty was still young and could'nt completely understand things.

Josh was his best friend and never had the LGBT subject come to the forefront of the scene which made Larry completely ignore the reaction of his best friend. And then Josh would go and tell Margot who would tell their father about it and it would go into a hell of a loop. CHris was the kind of person a little like Kitty would talk about it unintentionally in a conversation or leave a random comment. Or simply the young woman harrassed him to kmow how, when, why or if he had a crush on someone in particular. So Larry lived alone the feelings he kept to himself. Especially because the person he had feelings for was nothing more than the star of their high school lacrosse team. The most popular and respected student in the school, just that. Yes, Larry had feelings for Peter Kavinsky. Dark hair, long eyeslashes, matte skin, tall, the young student in the same class as Larry was a confident and kind person. Kavinsky was a mix between the cliché of the handsome service boy and the nice boy who studies and can be smart. Maybe that was what made the young man's heart fail years ago when Larry and Peter were in the same group of friends during college.

Larry was a very different person from Peter: friendly and sometimes letting his Korean side come out through his clothes or in the food. He loved vintage and eating. He excelled in all subjects and was never one of the people who partied every weekend until late at night. It was mostly because he had to do the cooking at home to Kitty. Since his mother's untimely death, Larry and Margot had had to quickly be mature and responsible.

Larry raised the head of this homemade Korean meal to take a quick look at the popular tables where Peter is obviously located. The student was there, surrounded by his friends from the lacrosse team. Larry had learned from Chris, queen of gossip that Peter and his girlfriend Gen were no longer together. He was intrigued by the fact that Peter had devoted his life and soul to Chris's cousin for months, two years actually. Their breakup had surprised everyone and Larry was really curious about Peter's surprising celibacy.

The lacrosse player was the one who got Larry to write one of the longest letters to try to forget his feelings to the young man. But over time, Margot's brother understood that Peter would remain in his head no matter what his will. The young lacrosse player persisted in staying in his head ans all his thoughts.

Larry saw him laughing from afar, Peter seemed to be doing well wile Gen didn't even hide his misfortune in front of the man she described aloud as the man of his life since college. Gen was distressed and it made the joy of Chris who hated with all his rebellious soul his cousin. Peter's celibacy could been a joy for Larry if he had long since stopped imagining a possible chance that Peter could love both sexes. Whether it was bi or pansexual, Larry didn't think it was possible. The student thought that he was no pessimistic but just logical in view of the details that he had been parading before his eyes since he knew young Peter.

Larry closed his bowl, packed it in his bag and explained to his friends that he was going to work outside because of the noise. Josh nodded, he warned him that he would join him once he had finished eating. Chris is looking forward to leaving the cafeteria she named as the loser zone. She took out her pack of cigarettes and almost leaped behind Larry. Margot's brother rolled his eyes and continued without a path.

Just before leaving the cafeteria, he noticed Peter getting up from the table and also heading out. Her heart tightened. He stared at the exist as a option, he was not going to run away because Peter had to totally not see it. Chris was behind him and in the worst case scenario, if Peter was too close to him, Larry would just have to turn around and talk to Chris. Except that when Peter and Larry were at the same height, he didn't manage to turn to Chris but continued his way the body stiffened by the stress that had taken hold of him.

And at that moment, just before the lacrosse player passed him, he swore he saw a little smile on Peter's face. And given their positions, that smile in question could only be destined for him and him only. Lost and confused, Larry tried to give it back to him and just after, Peter overtook him by resuming his march towards the exit of the cafeteria. It was as if it had lasted a minute for Larry to think that it had lasted only a second and so largely not enough for him. Chris reached his height and the two youngs students hurried out of the cafeteria. They crossed the corridor to the east side of the school with the lacrosse field.

Peter had taken the opposite direction to Larry, the star player turned after walking for a while and smiled as Larry moaned at the endless words of a Chris who was already lighting his cigarette inside the school. Larry passed his hand in the back of his neck before falsely hitting the girl's shoulder. The lacrosse player continued to smile as he made his way back to his locker. After lunch, he had English and biology, two branches he shared with Larry. And if he did, it was because Peter was paying attention to the details. More than Larry thought, so much so that he didn't know Peter was watching.

Yes, Peter was watching Larry. The young lacrosse player had not forgotten that Larry had left his group of friends during college. He hadn't forgotten anything and Larry didn't know how much Peter could read about him. Larry also didn't know how important he was to Peter. Especially since Peter really liked him and that was partly why the young man broke up with Gen. Because at one point, Peter's heart and eyes turned away from Gen for Larry. And even though it was complicated, in a way, that love wasn't as toxic and complicated as it was with Gen.

But for the moment, Peter was hiding his own feelings inside him without knowing that Larry could also express feelings for him. Larry was doing the same thing and it was an endless loop. Will either one of them step forward and break that cursed continuity ?

**That's the end, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a little comment. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
